In a traditional analog audio broadcasting system (e.g. FM frequency modulation broadcasting or AM amplitude modulation broadcasting system), the broadcast program coverage is area-type coverage based on a broadcast transmission tower, that is, the broadcasting programs are carried on specific transmission frequency and transmitted by specific transmission tower to implement wireless coverage for certain area. Broadcasting programs in different coverage area are independent in the phase of network transmission and there is no particular relationship between each other, the result is that a user can only listen to the broadcasting programs continuously in a single coverage area, when the user moves out of the coverage area, the programs are certain to be interrupted, considering this point, even though the coverage areas of different broadcast stations are contiguous with each other and there is no coverage holes, the phenomenon of program interruption remain occurs when the user moves across the coverage areas of different stations, that is to say, programs coverage cannot be continuous.
In a digital audio system, one existing method for solving the above said problem is applying Single Frequency Network (SFN) or Multi Frequency Network (MFN) techniques to construct a uniform wireless audio broadcasting network that can cover large area, and the program can be uniformly broadcasted in the whole network coverage, and the seamless coverage of the programs can be implemented. However in early stage of development of the digital audio broadcasting, the digital audio broadcasting can only select to use idle frequencies that are not occupied by the analog audio broadcasting, which results in that too few frequencies are available to wide-area single frequency network or multi frequency network over the wide area, e.g. the nationwide, thereby the bandwidth requirement for developing business cannot be satisfied. Furthermore, it is required to transmit uniform program contents over the network when using the current single frequency network or multi frequency network technique to construct a large area coverage network, thus the seamless program handover can be implemented. But this way does not comply with the regional program broadcasting requirement of the broadcast television industry.
Therefore, for the burgeoning digital audio broadcasting system, there is a need for a new technical method which is able to solve the problem of continuous and seamless program coverage across areas in large scale taking account into the basis of regional network coverage formed for many years in the audio broadcasting.